


As Sweet as the Maids of Tarth

by LeoSapphirus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Romance, Tarth, The Sapphire Isle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoSapphirus/pseuds/LeoSapphirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JB Week 2015 Day 1: Blue</p>
<p>The sun poured over him as he marveled at the beauty of the Sapphire Isle. The sea wind riffled through his hair as sweet as a maiden’s fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Sweet as the Maids of Tarth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and locations used in this fic are the property of GRRM, HBO, and the producers of Game of Thrones.

He found himself walking along a warm sandy coastline. Instantly, he recognized his whereabouts, though it was the first time he ever set foot on these lands. The blue of the waters could not be mistaken. 

“Tarth.” He said to himself. “This is Tarth.” 

Sure enough, he saw a banner of quartered rose and azure with crescent moons and yellow sunbursts. Instinctively, he knew that this would be a safe place for him. He would be welcomed here. 

The sun poured over him as he marveled at the beauty of the Sapphire Isle. The sea wind riffled through his hair as sweet as a maiden’s fingers. In the distance, he heard the sound of waves crushing against the shore. In the distance, he heard a maiden calling his name.

This is her home. She must be here. 

All at once he was filled with a frenzied anticipation. He ran down the beach in a desperate hunt. He had to find her. Thank the gods his search was fruitful. At last he came upon her. She stood at the edge of the beach where the tree line began to thicken. He hastened to be by her side. It had been so long since he’d seen her last. 

“Tarth is honored by your visit, ser Jaime,” she greeted him awkwardly, stumbling over her words.

“Not as honored as I am to be here”. He assured her. 

Somehow it pleased him to find that her social graces had not improved. She was the same. Just the same as when she’d left him. She had the same pale hair. She stood just as tall. Her eyes were just as blue. Only her dress was different. She did not wear her armor. Instead, she was draped in blue silk. 

“The color goes well with your eyes, my lady,” he observed with a smile as he gestured toward her gown. She did have astonishing eyes. The allure overwhelmed him and suddenly his hands were reaching for hers, pulling her close. It could not be helped. He needed her close. To his delight she stepped into his embrace. Her strong arms coming to hold him in the gentle way that he loved. 

“I want you.” He confessed against her freckled neck. “I’ve wanted you for so long.” It felt good to finally say it. He felt free here.

He kissed her then. Again and again. With kisses that tasted as sweet as any honey. With kisses that left him trembling and made him want to beg.

This is paradise, he thought. He could picture her running naked along the beach, the spray of the water splashing against her body. He could picture her diving off a cliff or swimming across a crystalline lagoon. He could picture her laid out on the warm sand. 

“Show me your isle, my lady. Show me this place that is yours.” He entreated. 

“If you wish, Jaime,” she agreed. Taking his hand in her larger one, she drew him deeper into Tarth. He followed joyfully, eager to see her home, eager to know the places that she loved. 

It was a waterfall she led him to. The water ran down a small rocky cliff and collected into a deep pool. This water boasted the same sapphire color that gave the isle its moniker. It was the purest blue, matched only by the color of his lady’s eyes. 

Upon reaching the pool’s edge she divested, the blue silk being pulled up and over her long body. Once more her rosy peaks and flaxen curls were bared to him. Licking his lips he drank her in. 

“So eager for a dip, my lady? Have you badly missed the time we bathed together?” 

“Not as badly as you.” She parried. 

That was the truth. He was straining painfully against his trousers now. Luckily, he did not care to have a single stitch between them and quickly rid himself of every last article he wore.

With an excitement he had not felt since he was a boy he tumbled his maiden into the water as easily as if he were tumbling her into bed. She laughed gleefully. It was the first time he had ever seen her laugh. 

As retribution she splashed him fiercely and then swam around him as adeptly as if she’d been born in the water. He loved his sapphire maiden in her sapphire pool in her sapphire isle. 

She came up behind him suddenly and tenderly wrapped him up in her powerful embrace. The sweetness of it had him sighing with contentment. 

“Where are you headed, Jaime? Will you return to the Red Keep after you have finished your business in the South?” She asked against his ear.

He was headed to Dorne and then back to King’s Landing, he supposed. One was as bad as the other. The deceit and malignity of the Red Keep appalled him. He was grateful to have escaped. Though he was not so eager to throw himself into the viper’s nest and contend with the poison fangs that awaited him there. 

“I wish to remain here.” He said simply. It was a simple truth. 

“That is not an answer to the question I asked. Nor is it possible.” She reminded him.

“I wish to remain with you.” He insisted, unwilling to accept any other fate. But she was already slipping away. Desperately, he turned in her arms and attempted to hold her. “Do not leave again.” He pleaded. But she had to go. Just as he did. He could not keep her. Soon she was lost in the blue of the water where he could not find her. 

“Where are you, Brienne?” His heart demanded with a desperation that shook his very being. 

He woke. 

It took him several moments to understand where he was and what had happened. This was no blessed isle but the bowels of a ship. He was due to be smuggled into Dorne in a matter of hours. A bitter laugh escaped his lips. What madness a restless sleep can bring. Still his heart ached with a terrible yearning he could not comprehend.

Would he ever glimpse that shade of blue again? He wondered.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy JB Week 2015 everybody!!! I'm so excited. :)
> 
> [I made a graphic to go along with the fic](http://sapphire-lions.tumblr.com/post/130494003474/as-sweet-as-the-maids-of-tarthby-leosapphirus)
> 
> Thank you all for reading.


End file.
